Purpose: Shorts
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: One Shot stories taking in the Purpose Universe with all your favorite Characters
1. Only Human Once

**Only Human Once**

 **Early spring 7:19 am**

"Alright Dad I'm heading off to school," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack from the kitchen counter. "Alright son have a good day!" Alan said from his office upstairs. All four puppies were playing in the living room while walked through to go out the door. "Uncle Thomas! What is school and why do you go everyday?" Nova asked as he followed his uncle towards the door. Thomas smiled as he patted Nova on the head. "Well it's a place where I learn things and make friends." Thomas said as he opened the door. "Can I go with you?" Nova asked with a smile.

Thomas chuckled as he got down on one knee and patted Nova on the head again. "Sorry Nova. But school isn't a place for dogs or puppies. It's only for humans like me," Thomas explained. Nova frowned and looked down at ground. "Oh okay," Nova said in disappointment. "But Saturday I can take you and your siblings to school and show you the outside of it," Thomas trying to lighten the mood. Nova smiled as he looked up at his uncle. "Okay that sounds fun!" Nova cheered. "Okay. Well I better get going," Thomas said before standing up. Nova then moved back into the house as Thomas shuts the front door.

"What's so special about seeing the school Nova?" Jack said as he walked up to his brother. Nova turned and looked at his brother and smiled. "Well when uncle Thomas comes home from school. He has all kinds of new scents on him and I always wondered what school was like." Nova explained. Jack sat down and scratched his left ear. "Sounds boring," Jack said as he stopped scratching his ear. "What do you mean it's sounds boring? I mean we could learns all kinds in school if we could go," Nova said now getting defensive. Jack then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nova asked. Jack stopped laughed before looking at his brother. "I was laughing because you said if we could go to school and learn all kinds of things. But we could just learn from Dad or Mom or even grandpa and grandma. I swear Nova you come up with craziest ideas ever," Jack said before walking away and laughing. Nova just frowned and looked down. "What's wrong kiddo ?" Kodi asked as he walked up from behind his son. "Oh hey Dad," Nova said in low tone. "What's the matter son? You seem down about something." Kodi said as he sat down next to his son. "Oh Jack was making fun of me because I wanted to see what uncle Thomas's school was like." Nova said as he sat down in front of his father.

Kodi smiled as he looked down at his son. "You don't have to worry about your brother. I think that's pretty special that you want to see what's in your uncles school," Kodi said as he nuzzled his son. Nova nuzzled his father back before speaking again. "Have you ever seen the school and seen what's inside?" Nova asked looking up at Kodi. Kodi chuckled. "Well... me and your mother have been inside maybe once or twice, actually we've been there four times," Kodi said with a smile. "You have?! Did you get to learn anything?" Nova asked happily. "Well we didn't stay and learn anything, but it was for the sled dog team to visit the school and honor the team," Kodi explained. "That's so cool Dad!" Nova said as he nuzzled his father. Kodi nuzzled him back before breaking away. "Daddy can we go outside and play?" Anika asked from the family room. "Yeah Dad can we?" Jack and Eli both asked.

"Yes you can! but wait for me!" Kodi said to his kids. "Do you want to come outside son?" Kodi asked as he looked down at his son. "Yeah I'll but out there in a minute," Nova said with a smile. Kodi nodded in response. "Okay we'll be out in the back," Kodi said before heading towards the back door. "Okay Dad," Nova said before heading up the stairs. Nova walked into Thomas's room and jumped up onto the bed and jumped onto his desk. Nova carefully stepped over Thomas's stones and looked at some of Thomas's old history books from middle school. Nova sighed as he used his paw to open the book. "I wish was able to understand this stuff," Nova said before turning a page. "I was wish I was a human for just a day and understand the things that uncle Thomas does," Nova said as he lowered his ears. Nova then perked up his ears at the sound of humming coming from behind him.

Nova looked behind him and saw all seven stones glowing and shifting colors until they stopped at blue. "Uh oh," Nova said as he lowered his ears again. Nova knew he had to do something fast before he was in trouble. But it was too late, the stones channeled their energy into Nova and transformed him. Nova then fell off the bed and landed on his back on the floor. "Aww man what happened?" Nova asked himself as he opened his eyes. Nova eyes widen at the sight of having a human body as his own. "Oh no," Nova said as he looked as his hands and arms. Nova then looked over to left and saw that all the stones have lost all their color from using up so much energy. "This isn't good," Nova said as he tried to stand on his new legs.

Nova held himself up from the bed and looked into the mirror. He had the appearance of a small boy with age of 8 years old with red hair and freckles. "I need to get to uncle Thomas," Nova said before grabbing some clothes from Thomas closet. The clothes were baggy on Nova but they had to do. Nova then grabbed the stones and placed them into his pocket before making his way down stairs. Nova raced out the door and raced down the drive away. "Okay Nova this shouldn't be so hard. Just find uncle Thomas and have him turn you back into a puppy. Sounds easy enough," Nova said to himself as he made his way down the hill. "Oh but I don't know where the school is." Nova said as he stopped on his tracks.

Nova then felt something vibrate in his pocket. Nova then pulled out the stone that was vibrating. It was the tracking stone and it was fully charged. "Will this thing help me find uncle Thomas?" Nova asked himself. The stone then worked it's magic and showed the way to Thomas. "Alright I guess I'll have to trust you," Nova said as he followed the tracks. About a half an hour Nova found himself at the school. "Oh so this is the school," Nova said with a smile as he looked up at the school. Nova looked to his right and saw Thomas sitting down at a table outside eating his lunch. "Yes!" Nova said as he ran over to his uncle. "Hey!" Nova said almost out breath as he ran up to Thomas. Thomas turned and looked at Nova. "Um… hi?" Thomas said as he looked at Nova weird. Nova opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Thomas.

"I have that same shirt and pants," Thomas said while studying Nova. "And no shoes? Aren't you cold?" Thomas asked. "Uncle thomas it's me Nova!" Nova finally spoke up. Thomas eyes widen with surprise. "N… Nova… what did you do?" Thomas said as he touched Nova on his head and shoulders. "I was looking at you old books from school and made a wish to myself and then your stones started humming and started to glow and then poof! This is me." Nova explained. Thomas then poked Nova's cheek. "I still don't understand this but… it's really cool," Thomas said still poking at Nova. "Uncle Thomas! This is serious!" Nova said as he pushed his uncle's hand away from his face. "Right. Sorry come on," Thomas said as he stood up from the table.

Nova followed Thomas as they made their way down the street. "Won't you be in trouble if you leave school?" Nova asked as he followed closely to Thomas. "Well it wouldn't be the first time I skipped school," Thomas said with chuckle. "You skip school?" Nova asked. Thomas then stopped and turned and looked at Nova. "Yeah… but let's keep this between you and me. Your dad might kill me if he knew." Thomas said with a chuckle. "Oh okay," Nova said with a smile. "Alright let's cross the street," Thomas said before looking both ways. once as they stepped on the road Nova pointed out they his grandparents were a crossed the street. "Hey it's my grandpa and grandma!" Nova pointed out. "Oh boy! Um let's go the long way." Thomas said as he started to turn around, but it was too late. Balto and Jenna both saw Thomas and Nova. "Hey Thomas shouldn't you be in school?" Balto said as he and Jenna both walked a crossed the street.

Thomas stopped on his tracks and whispered to himself. "Shit," before turning around. "Hey Balto um… yeah I should but I… um…." Thomas tried to to get the words out but couldn't. Balto chuckled as he looked at Jenna. "Right Thomas… I think you should get back to school," Balto said as he looked at Thomas. "Your right! I was just about to head back to school right now! I'll see you two later at the house!" Thomas said before grabbing Nova and running down the alleyway. "Did Thomas seem a little off to you?" Jenna asked as she looked at her mate. Balto watched Thomas running down the alley and then taking a right away from the school. "Yeah he did and who was that little boy with him? He had a familiar scent on him." Balto said before looking at Jenna "Yeah he did it was almost like he was around Nova or something," Jenna added as the two of them started walking.

"Uncle Thomas slow down!" Nova said as they ran. "Sorry Nova. I bet your not used to running on two legs." Thomas said as they stopped running. "Yeah not yet," Nova said with a smile. "Listen I know we just took off away from your grandparents. But we have to tell your mom and Dad," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "No! We can't! They'll be so mad at me!" Nova cried out. Thomas then chuckled. "How can they be made at you? It's not your fault that the stones did this to you," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "But… but…" Nova tried to say. Thomas then place his hands on his shoulders. "Trust me they won't be mad," Thomas said with a smile.

Nova smiled and nodded. "Okay," Nova said as Thomas took his hands of Nova's shoulders. "Just leave you Dad to me," Thomas said as he wrapped his arm around Nova's shoulder and continued to walk up to Thomas's house. Once they both got to Thomas's house. Thomas looked inside the window and saw that no one was in the house. "Okay my dad must have went to work and looks like everyone is still in the backyard," Thomas as he looked at Nova. Nova nodded as Thomas opened the door and walked into the house. "Thomas what are you doing home?" Kodi asked from around the corner. "Oh! Hey Kodi!" Thomas said as he turned and looked at Kodi. "Your not skipping school are you?" Kodi asked as he sat down. "Well…" Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you dare lie to me," Kodi said in a serious tone. Thomas then looked down to the ground before grabbing Nova by the shirt and pulling into the house. "This happened today," Thomas simply said. "Hey dad," Nova said nervously.

Kodi's eyes widen. "What happened to my son?!" Kodi shouted. "Dad it wasn't uncle Thomas's fault. I made a wish near the stones and then this happened." Nova said looking down at the ground. "But it's pretty cool huh?" Thomas said trying to lighten the mood. "Cool?! My son turned into a little boy! Not that there's anything wrong with little boy's, but my son!" Kodi said as he stood up. "Dad it's going to be okay," Nova said as he stepped forward to his father as Thomas shuts the door. "Be okay?! You better be okay after this is all over!" Kodi raised his voice again. "What's all over?" Berry asked as he walked in from the kitchen. Everyone then turned and looked at Berry. "Hi uncle Berry," Nova said as he waved at Berry. "Okay then well I have a meeting to go to and I'm just gonna-" Berry tried to say but was cut off by Kodi. "Your not going anywhere!" Kodi snapped.

"Okay, okay well… how did this happen?" Berry asked as he crossed his arms. "I made a wish to be human and see uncle Thomas's school and then this happened," Nova explained. "Oh… what's it like to be tall?" Berry said with smile. "Not now Berry," Thomas said looking down at Berry. "Dad?" Nova said as he looked at Kodi. "Yes son?" Kodi asked as he looked up at his son. "Are you mad?" Nova asked as he got down on his knees to face his father. Kodi chuckled before answering, "no I'm not mad I'm just concerned about you and I care about you," Kodi said with a smile. Nova smiled back at his father. Thomas knew that this was a father son moment and needed to leave the room for this moment. "Come on Berry. Let's have some pie in the kitchen," Thomas said as he picked up Berry and took him into the kitchen.

Nova then surprised Kodi by grabbing him around the neck and giving him a hug. "I love you dad," Nova said while giving him a hug. "I love you too son," Kodi said enjoying the hug. Suddenly the two of them felt the magic from the stones wearing off as Nova was turning back into a puppy. Once Nova was back into a puppy he looked up at his father. "Do we have to tell Mom about this?" Nova asked. Kodi chuckled before nuzzling his son. "No I don't think we have to tell Mom," Kodi said as he and Nova walked towards the back door. "Oh and Dad," Nova spoke up. "Yes son?" Kodi asked. "That wasn't the first time uncle Thomas has skipped school," Nova added.

"Thomas!" Kodi shouted.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Kodi is such Dad isn't he? Lol I love these moments for Kodi and I think that these moments go as far as I make them to be and I think that's great for his character to develop as a father that he was meant to be. Anyways guys I hope you all enjoyed the first of many one short stories in the Purpose universe. Welcome to Purpose Shorts and if there is any type of situation or anything you want me to put these characters to go through just let me know alright guys I'll see you next time! Kodiwolf321 out!**


	2. Scream For Me Part 1

**Scream For Me: Part One**

"The only part I like about Halloween, is the candy! I mean no one could ever get sick of candy, am I right or am I right?" Berry said while eating candy that Thomas just bought from the store. "Berry don't eat all of those!" Thomas shouted from the kitchen. "I know, I know, I know I have to save some for the kids all dressed up in silly costumes." Berry said while taking another piece of Candy. "Berry!" Thomas shouted as he ran into the living room and took the candy bowl away from Berry. "Hey I was eating that!" Berry said with a frown. Thomas chuckled as he placed the candy bowl up high so Berry couldn't reach it. "I can still reach it you know!" Berry said as he crossed his arms. "I know you can. But I need you not to eat all that candy, I already bought three bags from the store and I'm already running out because of you!" Thomas said as he sat down on the couch.

Berry only sighed as he sat down on the couch with Thomas. "So where is everyone?" Berry asked as he turned and looked at Thomas. "I made the pups DIY costumes so Dusty and Kodi took them down to Balto's boat to show him and Jenna their costumes and my dad and Kelly are on their way to the Halloween party down in Nenana." Thomas explained as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Oh so we're home alone huh?" Berry said as he turned to look at the TV. "Yeah pretty much. But Kodi and Dusty will be back with the pups later" Thomas said as he stopped the channel searching and puts on the Syfy channel to John Carpenter's Halloween. "I've seen this movie through someone's window! A killer in a white mask who stocks babysitters." Berry said with a smile. "Gee I wonder who would be a better stocker. You or Michael Myers," Thomas said with a smile as he turned and looked at Berry.

Berry turned and glared at Thomas while crossing his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" Berry asked still glaring at Thomas. Thomas laughed as he stood up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen. "You're the one who said you looked through someone's window to watch this movie," Thomas said as he grabbed some popcorn from cupboard. "So what! I've looked through many windows and never got caught." Berry said as he sat back in the couch. "Then that makes you a stocker and a pervert," Thomas said as he placed the popcorn in the microwave. "Well I… I… I mean I…." Berry stuttered with his words. "Face it Berry. You're a world class stocker and a first class pervert," Thomas said as he walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. Berry didn't say much after, he knew Thomas was right. It wasn't really nice to just look through people's windows and see what their up to.

About a half an hour into the movie. Thomas and Berry sat there with an empty bowl in between them. Suddenly they both jumped from hearing loud laughter coming from the doggie door. It was the pups along with their parents as the entered into the front room of the house. "Uncle Thomas! Uncle Berry!" All four of the pups cheered as they jumped onto the couch with their uncles. "Hey guys how was visiting your grandpa and grandma?" Thomas asked while petting two Nova and Jack. "Yeah it was so much fun!" Anika said as she laid down next to Berry. Thomas nodded before looking at Kodi and Dusty who were now laying down next to the TV.

Thomas stood up from the couch and walked over to Kodi and Dusty. "Long walk?" Thomas asked. Kodi chuckled as he stood up and Stretched. "Yeah, it's a little bit of a walk from here to the beach." Kodi said now fully standing up. Thomas knew how Kodi felt for a long walk. It takes Thomas about an hour to get to school on foot since he lived on the hill. "At least we're home now," Dusty said as she laid down and rested her head down on her front paws. Thomas nodded before heading into the kitchen with Kodi walking behind him. All four of the pups were playing around with their uncle Berry while the TV was on still playing the movie Halloween. Once Thomas walked into the kitchen he noticed the Motion detector lights came on from the backyard. "Is something the matter?" Kodi asked noticing the lights turn from the backyard. "I don't know I'll go take a look and see." Thomas said was he walked over to his back door.

Thomas looked out the back doors window and saw nothing. "I don't see anything," Thomas said still looking outside from the doors window. "Boo!" a teen with a plain white mask jumped in front the door. "Whoa! Jesus!" Thomas screamed as he jumped back from the door. Kodi started growling to protect Thomas. "Thomas it's okay it's me!" The teen said as he pulled off the mask. "Oh it's just you Austyn," Thomas said as he went over to the door and opened it. Brandt was one of Thomas's best friends. Austyn was in the same class as Thomas with dark black hair. "Thanks for the scare you jerk!" Thomas said as Austyn walked inside. Austyn laughed as he placed down the white mask the counter. Kodi never really liked Austyn much, so he kept a close eye on him while Thomas closed the door. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Thomas asked as he shuts the back door.

"Well you know, Just out and about. What are you doing on this creepy halloween night?" Austyn asked with a smile. "Mostly waiting for trick or treaters," Thomas said with a sigh as he leans up against the counter. "Well that's no fun," Austyn said as he fiddles with the kitchen knives handle. This made Kodi a little bit uncomfortable having Austyn close to the knifes. Thomas nodded in response as he cross his arms and looked towards Kodi. "I have an Idea! Let's order a pizza and just watch some scary movies!" Austyn suggested with almost a cheer in his tone. Thomas smiled with a chuckle. "Yeah, sure let's do it." Thomas said as he took out his phone and started to call the pizza place. Kodi rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "What's the matter?" Dusty asked as she looked at her mate. Kodi stopped and looked at Dusty with a frown on his face. "Austyn showed up," Kodi said as he lowered his ears.

"Oh," Dusty said as she lowered her head down on her front paws. Kodi then walked over to Dusty and laid down next to her. "Just try and not let it bother you Kodi," Dusty said as she lifted her head and licked the side of Kodi's muzzle. Kodi lost his frown and turned to look at Dusty. "Alright I won't let it bother me," Kodi said with a smile. Thomas and Austyn both walked into the living room with Austyn's face lighting up like a christmas tree. "Hey a Raccoon!" Austyn said about to walk over to Berry. "I wouldn't do that Austyn if I was you." Thomas said as he sat down in the recliner. "What do you mean dude? You have a freaking Raccoon as a pet!" Austyn said as he laid out his hand for Berry. Thomas shook his head as he sat back and watched.

The pups moved away from Austyn and ran over to their parents as Austyn got closer to Berry. "Come on boy," Austyn said with a smile. Berry sat there before looking at Thomas. "What does he expect me do? Sniff his hand?" Berry asked. Thomas chuckled with a nod. "Well not without a snack," Berry said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Austyn. "Come on buddy please." Austyn pleaded. "Sorry Austyn, he doesn't work for free." Thomas said as he held a mini candy bar in his hand. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Berry said as he ran past Austyn and ran over to Thomas and took the candy bar. "That's not fair! You had a candy bar!" Austyn said as he crossed his arms and sat down in the couch. Thomas laughed as he watched Berry eat the candy. "Like I said Austyn he doesn't work for free." Thomas said before kicking back in the recliner. Austyn just shook his head before looking at the TV and started watching the movie.

About a half an hour later. Kodi and Dusty both took the pups up into Thomas's room to lay down, while Thomas, Austyn and Berry stayed in the living room. "Man I wish that pizza would hurry up! I'm starving!" Austyn groaned as he looked up to the ceiling. "Yeah where is that pizza guy anyway?" Berry groaned as well. Thomas looked at the clock and noticed it's almost been an hour since he called in for pizza. "No need to panic. I'm sure they're just busy tonight since it's halloween and all," Thomas said with a smile. Austyn rolled his eyes and just laid down on the couch. Berry sighed before leaving Thomas's recliner and jumped on the couch and looked out the window. "Hey Thomas! There's a car outside with it's lights on and doors open," Berry said as he looked at Thomas. Since Thomas never gave Austyn the green stone to use so he could understand Berry. Austyn could only hear squeaking from Berry.

Thomas got out of the recliner and took a look for himself. Thomas looked out the window and saw the car down the road from his house. "Huh, that's strange." Thomas said as he continued to look at the car. "What's strange?" Austyn said as he looked out the window with Thomas. "Hey I think that's pizza car!" Austyn said as he moved away from the window. "How do you know?" Thomas asked as he moved away from the window and looked at his friend. "Well who else would it be?" Austyn asked as he walked over to the front door. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to get a closer look. Do you want to come?" Austyn said with a smile as he got on his shoes on. "I don't think we should," Thomas said as Austyn placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Come on dude! Let's have a little adventure!" Austyn said looking at Thomas. Thomas bit his lip and looked to the ground before answering. "Come on Thomas it might be fun!" Berry spoke up with a smile. Thomas looked at Berry and hesitated. "Alright. Let's go," Thomas said as he went and grab his shoes and coat. "That's my bro!" Austyn said with as he opened the door and walked outside. Thomas rolled his eyes as he step outside with Berry on his shoulders and closed the door behind him. It wasn't long before Thomas and Austyn both walked down the road from Thomas's house and found the car. The car was smoking with its engine on and doors open, but with nobody inside the car. "Yep you were right Austyn. It's the pizza car." Thomas said as he looked around the car.

"Told you!" Austyn said as he looked on the side of the car. "But where's the pizza guy?" Berry whispered to Thomas. "I don't know," Thomas whispered back to Berry. "Um… Thomas you might want to see this," Austyn said from the passenger side of the car. Thomas walked over to the passenger side of car and was shaken to what he had seen. "Give me the stones or else." Thomas read the words that were written in blood from the side of the car. "This has to be a sick joke right?" Berry asked holding on tight to Thomas's shoulders. "Oh shit dude look!" Austyn said in scared tone in his voice. Thomas looked forward to his surprise seeing the body of the pizza guy all cut up and hanging from a tree.

"Jesus!" Thomas said as he walked over to the body and took a closer look. The pizza was definitely dead and has been maybe for an hour. Thomas and Berry both jumped after hearing a twig snap in the forest. "Okay Austyn I think we should head back." Thomas said as he turned and looked at his friend. "Yeah I think so too," Austyn said before making a run for it to Thomas's house. Thomas also took off now running behind Austyn. It wasn't long before Thomas, Berry and Austyn rushed up to the porch to Thomas's house. Thomas and Austyn both bolted into the house and closed the door behind them and locked it. "Okay I'll go call the police and just stay in the living room." Thomas ordered as he walked into the kitchen to look and find his cell phone.

Thomas grabbed his cell phone from the counter and started to dial "911" Thomas then looked forward and noticed that the back door was wide open with the lock broken off. "Shit," Thomas said to himself as he placed the phone down on the table and ran back into the front and then headed up stairs. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted as he ran into his room. "Thomas… be quite the pups are trying to sleep." Kodi said in a low voice. "Kodi someone was killed," Thomas whispered. "What?!" Kodi said standing up from where he was laying. "Shh…" Thomas said as he closed his bedroom door. Thomas then got down on his knees and looked at Kodi in the eyes. "The pizza guy got was killed down the road, and I think someone's in the house." Thomas whispered. "And you're telling me this now?" Kodi said as he sat down. "I'm sorry. Austyn and Berry wanted to go check out the car that was just sitting down the road from us," Thomas explained. "Austyn and Berry huh? When I see those two I'm gonna…" Kodi started to say but was cut off by hearing the doorbell downstairs ring. "That can't be good." Thomas said as he stood up and opened the door. Thomas stood in his doorway and looked down the stairs to see if the door was still closed.

"Do you see anything?" Kodi asked. Thomas shook his head as he started to make his way downstairs. Kodi walked close behind Thomas as they both walked downstairs. Once Thomas and Kodi got down stairs they both noticed that Austyn and Berry were both hiding behind the recliner. "Who do you think it is?" Austyn whispered to Thomas. Thomas shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his friend behind placing his hand on the handle of the front door. Thomas then opened the door and to his surprise was to see his other friend from school. "Emma?" Thomas said as he looked outside to see if anyone else was there.

Emma was a girl, that Thomas had met in school. They hung out sometimes during lunch but nothing past that. "Emma what are doing here?" Thomas asked as he looked at Emma "I was in the Neighborhood and thought I would pay a visit," Emma said as she held a pizza box in her hands. "Where did you get that pizza box?" Thomas asked as he looked down at the pizza box. "Oh it was just sitting out here and I thought maybe you forgot about your pizza?" Emma said as she handed Thomas the pizza box. Thomas took the pizza box from her and just looked at it. "Aren't you going to open it up and eat some?" Emma asked with a smile. "Um… I… Okay," Thomas said as he opened the pizza box. Thomas dropped the box once he saw what was inside. A hand that came from the pizza guy fell out from the pizza box. Emma screamed as the hand hit the ground.

"Emma get inside," Thomas said as he pulled in Emma into his house. Thomas closed the door and locked it. "What the hell was that?" Emma said with tears in her eyes. "There's a killer out there!" Austyn shouted from the couch. "A killer?! Oh my god!" Emma started breath heavily. "Okay everyone just calm down," Thomas said trying to get everyone to calm down. Berry moved away Austyn and walked over to Kodi and stood by his side. "What do you think about this killer stuff?" Berry whispered to Kodi. "I don't know but I'm going to keep my family save no matter what," Kodi whispered back to Berry. "I'm with you on that one buddy." Berry whispered back. Kodi then looked at Berry and whispered. "Hey Berry, go upstairs and stay with the pups and Dusty. I'll be up after this is all over," Kodi whispered to Berry.

Berry nodded in response as he ran up stairs and went into Thomas's bedroom. "Are kidding me Thomas? Someone is dead just down the road from your house! How are we going calm down!" Austyn asked now more freaked out. "I know this looks bad. But really we need to be calm." Thomas said trying to keep himself calm. "I'll go call the police right now okay?" Thomas said as he started to walk back into the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom." Emma said as she ran upstairs to use the bathroom leaving Austyn and Kodi in the living room. "I guess it's just you and me huh?" Austyn said to Kodi as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kodi rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to join Thomas. "And then there was me," Austyn said to himself.

Thomas closed the backdoor and then grabbed his cellphone and started to call "911" But to Thomas surprise a blocked number called Thomas. "Are you going to answer it?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "I guess," Thomas said as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Thomas answered to the phone call. "I wanna play a little game Thomas," said a deep raspy voice on the other line of phone call. "Who are you?" Thomas demanded. The voice chuckled before answering. "Now wouldn't you like to know? But we'll keep that a secret until the end now won't we?" the voice said with another chuckle. "Alright then what do you want?" Thomas asked as he leaned against the counter. "We're going to play a little game of hide or die." the voice said with a laugh. "And guess what… your it…" the voice said before going silent.

"Kodi!" Dusty screamed from upstairs. Thomas then dropped his phone as he and Kodi both raced out of the kitchen and raced upstairs to see if Dusty and the pups were alright.

"No! Please don't!..." Thomas shouted.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! You might already know this story from Nome Is Strange Vol. 1 and I thought this would be a great place to re release this as it is a part of the Purpose Universe. Alright guys not too much to say here besides go check out REPUTATION and check out Animal Nature with Berry and Ozzy. alright guys see you later**


	3. Scream For Me Part 2

_**Scream For Me: Part Two**_

"Kodi!" Dusty screamed from upstairs. Thomas then dropped the phone as he and Kodi raced out of the kitchen and raced up stairs to see if Dusty and the pups were alright. "Dusty!" Thomas said as he tried to open his door. The door only opened a little bit since something was blocking the door. "Dusty! Berry! Kids!" Kodi shouted now anxious to get in the room to save his family. Dusty then screamed again but this time it sounded like a she was in pain. "No! Please! Don't!" Thomas cried out. It was silence for moment as Thomas could only see a glimpse inside of his room. "Dusty?" Thomas said still looking in the crack of his doorway. Then a man in a ghost face costume peeked out into the crack of the doorway and used full force to closed the door while knocking Thomas down to the ground.

"Dusty!" Kodi shouted as he started to slam himself against the door. Thomas stood back and tried the door again. This time Thomas was able to open the door all the way and was able to get inside the room. "Dusty? Berry?" Thomas said as he and Kodi entered his bedroom. "Daddy!" Anika said with tears in her eyes as she stumbled out from underneath the bed. "Anika," Kodi said as he walked over to his daughter and nuzzled her. Kodi then looked under the bed and found the rest of his children. "Where's your momma?" Kodi said trying to be strong. Thomas looked around the room and then found Dusty in his bathroom. "Kodi over here!" Thomas said as he walked into his bathroom.

"Okay I want all of to stay hidden okay?" Kodi said with a nod. All nodded in agreement as they went further under the bed. Kodi then ran over to bathroom and found Dusty on the ground with blood on her left front leg. "Dusty!" Kodi said softly as laid by her side. "She's got a cut on her leg and her side is bruised," Thomas said as he was cleaning up the blood from her leg. "I should have stayed up here with you," Kodi said as tears were flowing down his muzzle. "Dusty what happened to Berry?" Thomas asked as he used the healing stone on Dusty's leg. "The man took Uncle Berry!" Anika said as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Anika, stay under the bed with your brothers please," Kodi said as he walked over to daughter and led her back over to the bed.

Thomas then used the stone to heal Dusty's side so she could walk and not hurt. "Okay Dusty are you alright to walk?" Thomas asked as he helped Dusty up. "Yeah I think I'm okay," Dusty said as she was now walking. Dusty and Thomas walked out of the bathroom and joined Kodi and pups. "I think we need to move everyone downstairs," Thomas suggested as he crossed his arms. "But what about Uncle Berry?" Jack asked. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Kodi said with a smile. "Okay. Let's move everyone downstairs," Thomas said as he opened the door lets the pups lead the way downstairs. As Dusty and Kodi walked down the stairs, Thomas stood by the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Emma are you okay in there?" Thomas asked after knocking. "Yeah I'm okay!" Emma said as she opened the door to the bathroom. Emma smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and looked at Thomas. "So you didn't hear anything while you were in there?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "No, well I hear you and your dog barking at the end of the hall. But that's about it." Emma said as she crossed her arms. "Oh okay." Thomas said as he walked past her and walked to his dad's room and looked inside for the killer. "Say... where's your raccoon? Um… Berry is it?" Emma asked as she stood by Thomas's dad's bedroom door.

"Um.. he's around here somewhere," Thomas said as he left his father's room and started to make his way downstairs. "It would be a shame if something happened to him." Emma said as she stood at the top of the stairs. Thomas stopped and looked back at Emma. "What are you saying?" Thomas asked. Emma shook her head. "Nothing I mean. With everything that's going. I hope nothing has happened with him." Emma explained. Thomas nodded before walking down the stairs. "Alright, now that we have everyone here we can now call the police." Thomas said before walking in the kitchen and grabbing his phone.

Thomas then walked back into the living room and tried to use his phone, but there was no service. "Damn it," Thomas said as he tried to get a signal. "What's the matter?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked at Kodi as he puts his phone back in his pocket. "I don't have a signal on my phone," Thomas answered. "Who are you talking too Thomas?" Austyn asked. Thomas then looked at his friend and chuckled. "It's a long story buddy," Thomas answered. "Oh… well anyways, do you have like a home phone?" Austyn asked. "Yeah I do but it's in the storage, in the back of the house." Thomas explained. Austyn frowned as he sat down in the recliner. "Oh, damn." Austyn said in a low tone. "But maybe if we're quick we can go get it," Thomas suggested as he walked over to the closet and grab a flashlight

.

"No Thomas it's too dangerous!" Emma said as she placed her hand on Thomas's arm. Thomas turned and looked at Emma as he closed the closet door. "It'll be okay me and Austyn are pretty fast," Thomas said with a smile before making his way to the back door. "Are you sure we can do this Thomas? I mean a Pizza Guy was killed over this." Austyn said as he stood up from recliner. Thomas looked at Austyn and nodded. "Everything will be fine, trust me." Thomas said before looking back at Emma.

"And Emma, Kodi will stay here with you and trust me. He's a good watch dog." Thomas said with a smile. Emma nodded in response. Thomas nodded in before he and Austyn made their way to the backdoor. "Oh Thomas," Emma said before Thomas opened the backdoor. "Yes Emma?" Thomas asked as he turned and looked at her. "Do you have your stones with you?" Emma asked. "Yeah," Thomas answered. "Good. you should keep them safe with the killer out there," Emma said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I will," Thomas said before walking outside with Austyn. Emma then closed the door behind them and locked it. "Okay let's make a run for it." Thomas said as he turned on the flashlight and started running with Austyn by his side. Nearby wolves started howling in the moonlight as Thomas and Austyn raced towards to the storage. Once Thomas and Austyn reached the storage. Thomas opened up the door and walked inside with Austyn. "It's Kinda dark in here," Austyn said as he stood close to Thomas. Thomas then flipped on the lights, but to Thomas's surprise. Berry was in the middle of the room all tied up with blood on his head. "Oh shit Berry!" Thomas said as he dropped his flashlight and ran over to his friend.

"Berry are you okay?" Thomas said as he untied Berry. "Thomas! She's crazy I tell ya!" Berry said as he spits out blood. "Who? Who did this to you?" Thomas asked as he freed Berry. "I did." a voice said from behind Austyn. "Holy shit!" Austyn shouted as the person in the ghost face costume ran forward and stabbed Austyn in his side. "No!" Thomas shouted in shock. The person in the costume then ran over to Thomas and punched him the face and knocked him out. Thomas opened his eyes as he found himself tied up to a poll. Thomas looked forward and saw the person in the costume using the healing stone Austyn stab wound. "Who are you!" Thomas shouted.

The person the ghost face costume looked at Thomas and started laughing before standing up and taking off their mask. "No… Emma? Wha… why?" Thomas said now lost for words for who he thought his friend was. "What's wrong Thomas? Never been played by a girl before?" Emma asked with a smile as she walked over to Thomas. "Why are you doing this?" Thomas asked. Emma started laughing as she turned away from Thomas and held her knife in her right hand. "Ever since you became famous for those stones I just knew I had to have them," Emms explained as she turned and looked back at Thomas.

"I really don't understand why this little town of Nome picks the wrong heroes," Emma said with a dark smile. "What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked. "Steele should have been the one to bring back the medicine and he should have been the one to save that dumb stupid pilot!" Emma screamed as she threw the knife at Thomas and messed his head. "Jesus!" Thomas shouted as he moved his head over. "Sorry Thomas it's just… *Sigh* Steele was my dog when the Serum run was on. "What does that have to do with heroes?" Thomas with some fear in his voice. Emma then made two fists with her hand before answering. "Because! Underdogs like Balto, Kodi and You shouldn't be able to make a difference. I mean… leave that to the top dogs like me and Steele." Emma explained.

Thomas then started laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!" Emma screamed once again. "Gee Scream for me why don't you," Thomas said as he continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!" Emma screamed again. "I mean everyone either wants to kill me or kidnap me for these stones and then sometimes they work for them and sometimes they don't," Thomas said still laughing. "Oh yeah! I'll show that they work for me!" Emma shouted as she grabbed the light stone and walked over to Thomas and held the light stone front of him. "Watch this," Emma said proudly. "Light," Emma said. Thomas and Emma both looked at the stone as nothing happened. "What?" Emma said she shook the stone. "See sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't," Thomas said with a smile. "Then you do it!" Emma said as she held the stone in front of Thomas.

"I'll show a cool trick I learned just the other day," Thomas said with another smile. "Okay and what's that?" Emma asked. "I need another stone to do this trick," Thomas explained. "Okay what other stone do you need?" Emma asked. "I need the fire stone." Thomas answered. Emma nodded as she grabbed the fire stone. "Alright now what?" Emma asked as she held both stones in her hands. "Now I get to say these words," Thomas said with a smile. Emma moved in close getting ready for the power of the stones. "FLASHBANG!" Thomas shouted as he rolled onto his side as the stones did their magic. A spark of light and smoke filled the room as Emma screamed and dropped the stones on the ground as the smoke filled the room. The fire stone then rolled over to Thomas. Thomas rolled over onto his back and grabbed the fire stone and used it to burn off the rope to free himself.

Thomas then jumped as he ran over to Austyn. "Austyn are you okay?" Thomas asked as he looked at Austyn. Austyn didn't answer he only groaned in pain. "Good he's still alive," Thomas said in a low tone. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emma screamed as the smoke cleared up. "We'll see about that!" Thomas said as he turned and looked at Emma. "AHH!" Emma screamed as she grabbed her knife and charged at Thomas. Thomas ducked down and caught her by her waist and slammed her on the ground and made her drop her knife. Emma then started hitting Thomas in his side as she tried to get up but couldn't. "I will have those stones even if it kills me!" Emma shouted. "Just shut up!" Thomas shouted as he started to hit her back. "T-Thomas…" Austyn said weakly. "I'm coming buddy!" Thomas said as he looked at his friend. Then Emma kicked in his knee. "Ouch!" Thomas said as he was pushed off of Emma.

Emma then grabbed her knife and then jumped on top of Thomas. "This is for all the glory girls and glory hounds out there!" Emma said with passion as she raised her knife and was ready to strike at Thomas. Thomas took a deep breath now feeling the fear of being killed. Suddenly the door to the storage was busted open as a few German Shepherds entered the room along with the police. A German Shepherd then jumped onto Emma and took her down as Thomas moved away quickly from her. Time seemed to move slowly as the police ran other to Emma and took her down and place her under arrest. "Thomas," Kodi said as he stood next to Thomas. Thomas turned to Kodi and gave him a hug with tears in his eyes.

"Hey it's okay Thomas it's all over," Kodi said as he nuzzled Thomas. "No! Please! Just let me explain!" Emma said as she was pushed out the door. Austyn was taken in by paramedics but before he was taken away he looked at Thomas and wanted him to come to him. "You know what bro?" Austyn said with a smile. "What?" Thomas asked as he pushed the tears away. "Best Halloween ever," Austyn said with a laugh as he was put into the ambulance. Thomas laughed as he crossed his arms and watched at Austyn was off the hospital. "I believe this little guy belongs to you sir." a police officer said as he handed Thomas Berry. "Oh thank you."

Thomas said as he held Berry. "You know you don't have to hold me like a baby," Berry said as he looked up at Berry "Shut up Berry I think we all need a hug after what happened to night.

"Well all the pups are a asleep and so is Dusty," Kodi said as he walked up to Thomas and Berry. "Is this really the life we live? I mean Always someone is always after Thomas and the stones," Berry spoke out loud. "Well Berry I guess every time that this happens we just have to make the best of it," Thomas said as he, Kodi and Berry walked back to the house where they would rest and would remember this Halloween for the rest of their lives.

 **The End.**

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys this it for "Scream For Me" I really hoped you all enjoyed this little two part miniseries that we have here and yes this is the second re release to with part one and again if you haven't already check out REPUTATION and Animal Nature.**


End file.
